Remember Me For Centuries
by vampheart410
Summary: It's like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen. Between the pleasure and pain. Take aim of that loaded gun, pull back on all who run. Fly past the edge of the sea, so we can fight until we're free! Battle the will of those who conspire, take back the passion to live, and vanish the sorrow! Because knowing Death is the greatest adventure!Trafalgar Law x OC


A powerful storm rages on as lighting clashed in the sky with thunder, giving a mighty roar so loud that it rattled the ground below. Waves of the sea crashed upon the island as ships were rocking dangerously which many crashed into each other. Marine ships rocked as their canons roared with life as explosive balls crashed upon the land; aiming at one of the Marine smaller headquarters. Sengoku and Monkey D. Gap stood on land as the pelting rain fell upon them making their cloths stick to their thick bodies. Many other soldiers were lined up as several other soldiers were making their way to the headquarters where a fight raged on inside.

"Don't let her escape; she has too much information that could destroy us! Dead or alive I don't care just stop her!" Sengoku shouted at his troops who saluted.

A loud crash of lighting lit up the sky as Sengoku watched the headquarters. Canon balls crashed on to the walls hoping to bring down the building in hops to stopping their target.

_BOOM_!

A canon ball hit the wall as the headquarters began to crumble to the ground. Marine soldiers ran from the crashing building as the canon fire ceased as they all watched.

"Sir, look!" A soldier pointed as the top part of the building exploded as a figure flew up into the sky.

"That's her; shoot her down now!" Gap yelled as their snipers and other gunman took aimed and fired.

As the sky lite up Sengoku could easily see a black like bird flying through the sky in several directions; spinning as it flew, dipping down then back up high while flying towards them. Flying past fast with a quick rush of wind, knocking several men over followed by explosions which killed several marines. Gap grabbed several cannon balls and threw them at the flying bird. Quickly maneuvering away from the cannon balls, where two bird like feet grabbed some of the cannon balls while twisting its body as it hurled the explosive balls back towards Gap.

"Incoming!" A soldier yelled as many got out of the way of the explosions.

"Damn she's good," Gap grumbled as he brushed off the dust of his wet cloths.

"I am aware of that Gap knowing her greatest asset is in the air, hell she is even dangerous on the ground too," Sengoku replied as his patience was wearing thin.

"Load the canon's with the nets!" Gap ordered.

The soldiers loaded the canons with metal nets and began to shoot towards the sky. The bird dodged the nets as the bird grabbed a few and threw them back. Another dodge until on net caught the wing pulling the black bird towards the ground with a thud. Everyone ran over to the fallen bird that was now a large mass of black liquid. Few of the soldiers attacked with their blades only to have the black mass burst; sticking and slashing at the soldiers. Blood spilled to the ground in large puddles where a single figure stood in the middle of the black liquid that swirled around.

Tight black large hooded trench with several straps securing the fabric, falling to the ground was wrapped tightly around a figure of a young woman. The large hood pulled over her head concealing her face in a shroud of darkness. The wind blew the bottom of the trench to show four stripes of black fabric fly in the direction of the wind showing two thin legs in black leather pants with knee high heel boots. Her hands were in her pockets of the trench as she stood facing Sengoku and Garp with the black liquid surrounded her.

"Shiloh Fay also known as the "_Huntress_", and the "_Stalking Crow_". You, here are under arrest for treason against the World Government, stealing information, and other numerous crimes you have committed," Sengoku shouted over the rain and thunder.

"It is cute to know that you've and your monkey has come here to try and take me in," Shiloh replied with a dark chuckle.

"Turn yourself in or we will use deadly force!" shouted Garp.

"Deadly force? Then what is around me, recess? If this is what you call deadly force baby, then you should seriously need to reevaluate who you bring into battle. Pretty pathetic sending in soldiers who are going to die no matter what the cost; at least give me a challenge Sengoku," Shiloh mocked as the Marines around her grew angry.

"This is your last chance Shiloh Fay, I will not repeat myself again," Sengoku glared as he grounded his teeth in frustration.

In a flash of lighting, both Admirals saw a pale white face with cold eyes staring at them with dark sly grin. "I'd like to see you try old man."

**Thank you for reading more should be on the way.**


End file.
